


Rumor Has It

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mild flirtation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

“So, rumour has it that you’re gay?”

The girl chokes on her drink, startled, then glances side-ways at Greg. 

“Says who?”

“Anyone who sees you with Kate…”

The girl rolls her eyes, then rises.

“For the record… I’m bi. Excuse me…”

She strides out clearly, settling at a second seat, smiling as Kate leans to murmur something, her laugh ringing out before she replies, Greg merely smiles as he watches them, well aware Kate will be safe with the girl. Kate’s laughter rings out at the girl’s reply before she glances back at Greg, waving teasingly before leaning to murmur something further to the girl. The table fills as the girl settles to her drink, joined by others as they talk and yet, she seems to spare more glances for Kate than most others, although the flirtation is clear as the girl leans to push a tile into place on the scrabble board, glancing up at Suzannah and winking. 

Greg watches with bemusement as the three women talk and laugh. The fourth girl at the table seems unbothered, although she has yet to really play a part. 

Greg is about to join them when they rise, the girl looping an arm around Kate, then Suzannah, leading both women out, the three clearly comfortably close, although he swears he can see Kate shiver as she moves closer, the signs finally telling him that the rumours are only half-wrong.


End file.
